Jschlatt
Johnathan Schlatt, better known online as Jschlatt, is an American YouTuber who makes videos on games such as Minecraft, Rollercoaster Tycoon, OpenTTD, and others. He is also well known for being a member of SMPLive, a stream-only Minecraft server started by CallMeCarson. He created his channel on July 6, 2013, and uploaded his first video on June 6th, 2014, titled "good boy eats food". This video features his pet at the time, a bearded dragon, eating food. Videos A Tribute To A series of retrospectives on jschlatt's favorite pieces of media. There are currently three videos in the series, one on Minecraft, one on Mario Kart, and one on Rollercoaster Tycoon. There is an unfinished tribute series on the 1997 Radiohead album "OK Computer", but was abandoned due to copyright strikes and claims from Radiohead. OpenTTD Schlatt has a series of videos on OpenTTD, a transportation game. However, this series has gone unused for quite some time, possibly due to the rising popularity of his Minecraft videos by comparison. Video Essays For a brief period of time, Schlatt made "video essay"-style content. These videos covered a wide range of topics, from the Garfield Gender War to the vastness of space to mechanical keyboards. However, he hasn't made a video essay in a while, so it can be presumed that these are abandoned. Memes Most of the earlier content on Schlatt's main channel are memes, usually around 30 seconds in length. These include "elon r u ok" and a "series" of MLG-themed videos. Tier Lists Schlatt has made multiple "tier list"-style streams, in which he reviews multiple pieces of content and then ranks them on a tier list. So far, these include ranking his fans' Minecraft bases, Minecraft parody songs, Minecraft music discs, and more. SMPLive Content Many of his recent videos are from SMPLive, a streamer-only Minecraft server started by CallMeCarson. He often collaborates with others on the server, such as ConnorEatsPants, to scam others out of their hard-earned money, in exchange for his own cryptocurrency, Schlattcoin. Various Minecraft Content Schlatt also plays a lot of Minecraft outside of SMPLive, and is in Minecraft Mondays, a weekly event for both Minecraft and non-Minecraft YouTubers, where teams of 2 compete for $10,000. Much of his Minecraft content is in collaboration with other SMPLive YouTubers, such as Wilbur Soot. Trivia * Jschlatt previously claimed he was "Logan from Big Time Rush"; in his face reveal, many have pointed out the uncanny similarity. * Jschlatt is (presumably) a fan of Sugar Pine 7 and Cow Chop, as he is wearing Sugar Pine 7 merch during his face reveal and has mentioned Cow Chop in a video. *Jschlatt hates Stal, a music disc (and track) from Minecraft. This hatred of Stal sparked his first rivalry with AntVenom, and helped kick off SMPLive. Because of this hatred, it's a popular in-joke among fans to trick him into listening to it. This is seen in the stream where he reviews fans' bases, with many of them featuring Stal at some point to get a reaction. *Jschlatt won Minecraft Mondays Week 6. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Commentary YouTubers